The Truth or Dare Show: PPG & RRB Edition
by Gadget101
Summary: What happens when two friends get a show, and put the PPG and RRB in it, and mix it with some Truth or Dares? Well read to find out! (Warning: Laughter, Cookie Slapping and Words will be exchanged XD!)


_**Note: The PPG and RRB have fingers and toes and noses, and also normal size heads. Hope you like this Truth and Dare story. Because I feel you will really love it.**_

_Itatlic when Saydes is talking._

**Bold when Maya is talking.**

**B**_** & **__I __**when we're both talking.**_

* * *

_**Episode 1:**_

_**Truth or Dare **_

_**Introduction!**_

**HOST:**

**Name: **_Maya_

**Age: **_14 _

**Eyes: **_Brown_

**Hair: **_Dark Brown and Short_

**Gender: **_Female_

**CO-HOST:**

**Name: **_Saydes_

**Age: **_14_

**Eyes: **_Dark Blue_

**Hair: **_Dirty Blonde_

**Gender: **_Female_

* * *

The sound of a door opened up filling a small room. A muffled voice, was heard. Almost like it was screaming for something.

_"Shush already." _The voice of a girl demanded.

The body of a man was soon thrown in to the small size closet like room, The man tied up, and his mouth taped shut.

**"Sorry Craig." **One voice said.

_"But we need to hold them for awhile." Another said. They began to close the door but stop. _

_"_**Oh, is it okay if I change there age, to let's say 15?" **The brown haired girl asked. The man talked, only for it to be muffled, as he sqruimed around.

**"I'll take that as a yes." **She said before shuting the door.

_"LIGHTS!"_

**"CAMERAS!"**

_**"ACTION!" **_

A set with three couches, lit up and two girls ran on the stage. One jumped on the couch and yelled...

_"HELLOOO PEOPLE OF EARTH!" _She giggled, the other sat down next to her.

**"Hello!" **She said Cheerfully.

"Introduce yourselves!" A dude said from backstage.

"**I am Maya aka Gadget101!" **

_"And I'm Saydes aka StarBlaze13!" _

_**"And Welcome to THE TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!" **_

_"PPG and RRB Edition!" _

"Now introduce them!" a women yelled from backstage

**"Oh my god, I know what to do shut up!" **

_"Now introducing the PowerPuff Girls!" _

**"First up, the Brains of the group, BLOSSOM!" **Maya said said, as a 15 year old carrot colored haired girl walked out on stage, with a smile, and sat down on an empty the couch.

**"Next we have the brawns of the group, BUTTERCUP!" **She said, as a 15 year old girl with short raven haired girl floated on stage a small smile on her face. She sat on the couch with her sister.

**"And last but not Least, the beauty of the group, BUBBLES!" **She said, as a 15 year old golden blonde girl with her hair in pigtails, ran on stage giggling**. **She waved to the camera as she walked over and sat on the couch next to her two sisters.

**"Next we have RowdyRuff Boys!" **

_"First! BRICK! The dude who wears the red hat in the group!" _ Saydes said as a 15 year old boy, with short carrot color haired and a backward red baseball cap on, came onto the stage, with a bored expression. And sat on the couch opposite of where the girls were sitting.

_"Next we have BUTCH! The psychotic bastard of the group!" _She said as a forest green line flash from backstage to the couch where Brick was. Revealing a spiky raven haired 15 year old boy, being the cause of it. Sitting next to his brother. His eyes glaring at Buttercup, as she did the same.

_"O-Okay..And Lastly BOOMER! Bubbles' counterpart!" _ she said clapping her hands as Boomer came out, a smile on his face, as he went over and sat on the couch next to his brothers.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!" Some random person yells from stage!

_**"YES!" **_Saydes and Maya cheered. Maya pulled a hat from behind the couch.

_"Okay, this is what happens. Maya pulls a name out of he hat. Then..." _ Saydes started as she pulled a green hat from behind the couch.

**"...She picks out a truth or dare that you have to do." **Maya finished as she stuck her hand in the hat, shuffling and mixing the names around.

**"First person is..." **She opened the piece of paper and read the name.

**"Uh-Oh..." ** She said out loud.

"Who is it?" Everybody, except for Saydes, asked.

**"It's...Butch." ** She said looking over at him. He face palm and groaned. All while Saydes pulled out a piece of paper from the hat.

_"And Butch has..." _ She read the paper.

_"Dare!" _ He groaned even louder, and laid in the couch.

_"The Dare is, You have to switch clothes with..." _ She looked over to Maya to pick a name. And she did.

She started giggling as she read the name on the piece of paper.

"Who is it?" Butch asked.

**"B-Blossom." **She said laughing a little bit.

"What?" The Butch and Blossom both screamed. Everyone laughed as the two turned red.

_"Come on you two, let's go get changed." _Saydes said as she push the two off to the backstage dressing rooms.

* * *

**Hahaha! Okay that's it for today's Episode! If you want more, just Review. **

**Next Chapter we will have a Guest, More truth or Dares. Butch and Blossom will change clothes, and somebody might get COOKIE SLAPPED! XD**

**If you want to tell me your Truth or Dares, which I would love to be in the story, don't be scared to just PM me.**

**Okay, okay that is it for now, sorry for it being short. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't Forget to Review...**

**Til Next Time...**

**Smiles and GUNS *XD***

* * *

_I Do Not own the PPG Or The RRB or Saydes. _

_Sorry for Errors in the story._


End file.
